


Systeme De Sexe

by groffiction



Series: Kyluxxoxo Tic-Tac-Toe 2018 [2]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: A bit of UST, All four boys are goth strippers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Drag queen Hux, Hux and Thomas are cousins, Hux and Thomas are sassy bitches, Hux and Thomas like cooking, I did the whole friggin board on this one, Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest, Long-haired Hux, Long-haired Thomas, M/M, NSFW Art to go with it, Obsession with anything Goth - Kylux, Phillip and Kylo are brothers, Phillip eating out a peach, Piercings in hot places, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Ye have been warned, just FYI, kinky clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: "Is there a point to all this? Why are you even curious about Thomas?" Hux arched a brow, but then when Phillip only grinned a knowing, shit eating smile, the ginger rolled his eyes so hard they almost got stuck in the back of his head. "What is it with you Ren relatives? It's like you can't keep from descending on some hapless person like a hornyDOLPHIN!And I guess he looks like me, but with dark brown hair."Phillip grinned even more, eerily resembling a Cheshire cat smile, "One, if he's related to you, then he isn't 'hapless'. Two, if he's a Hux with brown hair, then I totally want to tap that ass. This will be fun.""Your version of 'fun' I am most certainly not impressed with. Go bugger off and do what you need to do, but if you end up hurting him, I will rip your spleen out with a fork," Hux threatened before he sashayed his naughty ass away from the other stripper. “And he isn’t a Hux. He’s related to my mother’s side of the family. So he’s a McGregor."





	Systeme De Sexe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallingForHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForHeaven/gifts), [Fffsteaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fffsteaks/gifts).



> So, apparently my trope is totally goth stripper kylux / phomas/thillip. I had fun with this one. For the Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest, Week 2 - I did the whole friggin' board. No triggers that I can see. If anyone sees any let me know. Also, Artwork is done by me - I got myself a new digital drawing tablet and uber thanks to Moony and the various others on the Kylux Discord server for helping me and encouraging me on this one. Without you, this wouldn't have been ever finished.
> 
> This is dedicated to Kit (fffsteaks) because you helped me a bunch with the setting for this fic and Moony (callingforheaven) of your endless encouragement and helping me with figuring out Krita. I hope you both like it :)

### Chapter One: Starkiller Fantasy Graveyard

“So, my cousin has just moved to town and will be starting to work here in about a week,” Hux stated, reaching down to slide his long black leather stiletto high heeled boots on, his ass wiggling in the air as he hooked one edge of a boot to a top garter, absently fingering the under garter to make sure it was holding steady onto his long black and red lace stocking. “Leader Snoke has been needing extra help with the poles and also needed a part time DJ. So, it was definitely karma working in Thomas’ favor, since the man has been doing stripping for nearly as long as I have and has also been a DJ to a punk bar for even longer than that.”

Phillip arched a brow as he pulled up his nearly skin tight shiny black bodysuit, slipping his arms through the fabric as if it was second nature. Perhaps it was. He’d been doing this sort of thing for so long, he sometimes felt that he was naked in front of people more than he was clothed. He paused to give Hux’s pert ass - which was barely covered in black lace panties, a long look. Phillip snorted softly when Hux suddenly flexed and popped his head between his legs to glower upside down at him. “Do you _mind?!_ ”

“No, don’t mind at all, actually,” Phillip chuckled when his brother swatted him upside the head as he passed, his own red trimmed black bodysuit gleaming as he moved. “I am only kidding. I don’t poach other people’s fiance’s. His ass is yours.”

“Always has been, always will be,” Kylo rumbled, pausing to look in the trashy backstage mirror to do last minute touches on his goth black eyeliner. 

“You better believe it,” Hux straightened and walked up behind his lover and reached out to grab some ass. “Then again, his ass is mine as well, so it’s moot point.”

Kylo leaned into the touch, not minding it one bit, “Keep that up, and I’ll be late out there on the stage.”

“With an ass like yours clothed in such tight quarters, it is rather tempting to delay your entrance on stage. Still, I don’t want to give Mitaka a heart attack at his young age,” Hux leaned in, rubbing his silky black corset up against Kylo’s back, hissing softly when his pierced nipples got stimulated by the act. 

Kylo growled lowly in the back of his throat, feeling Hux play a bit more by rubbing his crotch up against the base of his spine. “I never can understand why you like me in bodysuits so much. Not that I am complaining.”

“It’s because it feels good, and you look like a wrapped up present that I need to bare. I want to rip it off of you,” Hux tugged on Kylo’s longish hair and turned him around so he could give his lover a fierce kiss. Kylo huffed a soft amused chuckle, before he ran his hands down Hux’s lithe body, his fingers encountering both skin, mesh, silk, and lace. When his hands got to Hux’s ass, he squeezed the round pert cheeks absently.

Hux didn’t seem to mind.

Phillip watched with a small smirk, having already seen those two in carnal throes of passion both clothed and non more often than anyone ever should with their sibling and his significant other. Absently, he zipped up the front of his body suit to right just below his clavicle. The bodysuit had a high collar and it teased the ends of a tribal red trimmed black tattoo on his left shoulder. He turned away from the erotic couple making out to look at his own trashy mirror. Black shark fang earrings dangled from both ears, though not so much that they would be annoying or get caught on any fabric while he was on stage. He put a bit more smudges to his smokey eyeliner and shadow before he touched up his mascara. 

Absently he asked over his shoulder, “Hair up or down today?”

“It’s hot as balls outside, put it up, just not in one of those ridiculous man buns,” Hux said once he pulled away from Kylo, who looked about as debauched as he felt. 

“Hey, man buns are cool on some,” Kylo defended, but then snickered when the sassy ginger absently smacked him on the arm with a scowl. “Ok, ok, no man buns.”

\---------------------------------------

 

The next night, Kylo was home sick, so Hux was going to have to do his routine by himself, even though he’d done it with Phillip a few times in the past. Phillip arched a brow, “So, about this cousin of yours…..”

“What about him?” Hux asked, suddenly suspicious as he tugged on a fire engine red and black slinky dress that went down barely to mid thigh. 

Phillip absently noted with a smirk that Hux wasn’t as racy tonight, settling for basic black lace undies instead of the silk he tended to wear whenever Kylo was with him. 

It was another hot day outside - as was most days in Tempe, Arizona. The gothic gay strip club they worked at, called the Starkiller Fantasy Graveyard, usually had pretty good air conditioning and was located mostly underground, so at least it would be down in the mid 70’s temperature wise inside, regardless if it was pushing 105 degrees outside. Phillip tugged up his hair, though he still wasn’t too keen on having his big ears flair out like a monkey’s. Still, there were worse animals to be compared to.

"Is he hot?" Phillip finally asked. 

"How the bloody kriff should _I_ know?" Hux snarled in annoyance, smoothing down his short dress. He reached up and pulled up his long ginger hair into a high ponytail, complete with a cute skull bow ponytail holder to accent it. 

"Well if he is your cousin, then he must be," Phillip smirked before musing as he dabbed his lips with lip gloss, "Though your sexy ass is tainted by my brother. So, I guess it might be good if he didn't look exactly like you, because that would be weird. " 

"Is there a point to all this? Why are you even curious about Thomas?" Hux arched a brow, but then when Phillip only grinned a knowing, shit eating smile, the ginger rolled his eyes so hard they almost got stuck in the back of his head. "What is it with you Ren relatives? It's like you can't keep from descending on some hapless person like a horny _DOLPHIN!_ And I guess he looks like me, but with dark brown hair." 

Phillip grinned even more, eerily resembling a Cheshire cat smile, "One, if he's related to you, then he isn't 'hapless'. Two, if he's a Hux with brown hair, then I totally want to tap that ass. This will be fun."

"Your version of 'fun' I am most certainly not impressed with. Go bugger off and do what you need to do, but if you end up hurting him, I will rip your spleen out with a fork," Hux threatened before he sashayed his naughty ass away from the other stripper. “And he isn’t a Hux. He’s related to my mother’s side of the family. So he’s a McGregor.”

“Still related to you,” Phillip wasn’t deterred, though he did sober as he put a bit of red glitter on his cheeks, concentrating on his task.

Hux scowled with a huff, but let it go. This heat was really making him cranky. Out of all places his family had to move to once they migrated from London, it had to be in the middle of a desert. It was no wonder Kylo had gotten sick with a mild case of heat stroke. The man in his brilliant wisdom, had been sunning himself outside near their pool and had fallen asleep. Thank Lucifer that Hux had been making them both margaritas at the time, and therefore when he had come out to give one to Kylo, he had immediately noticed the issue. If he hadn’t been there…. Well, it was best not to think of it.

Sometimes Hux wondered why in the kriff he was engaged to be married to Kylo. But, at the end of the day - or night, he supposed, Ren was worth it. All of the good made up for Kylo’s random flirtations with danger.

\------------------------------------------

The following week a few nights before Thomas was due for his first night at the strip club, Phillip was invited over for an indoor BBQ (and pool party) at Hux and Kylo’s vast crypt - or that’s at least what he called it. The place was basically built with Spanish/Mexican themes mixed with adobe. The outside looked harmless enough, looking like any normal rich person’s Spanish estate in the middle of Scottsdale, Arizona, complete with a pool, various forms of desert plants, and an attached greenhouse. However, on the inside is where the whole “crypt” theme took over. Everything was decorated with heavy metal, gothic, or punk paraphernalia. Every once in a while, Phillip would see a flare of Kylo’s obsession towards Star Wars - especially Darth Vader, but for the most part, it was like walking into a spooky castle, complete with Halloween decorations that Hux kept up year around.

Various dustings of purple, orange, white, and black glitter was strewn all over the adobe walls. Despite having a lust for everything Halloween oriented, Hux did have good taste in old paintings and prints of various landscapes and victorian castles. There was even a large framed print of Neuschwanstein castle in the fall at dusk in the living room of the big house. Though Hux’s and Kylo’s stripper money helped aide in their various obsessions for dark and crypt like themes - seriously there was even a coffin shaped SOFA in the living room with a gargoyle glass topped end table and coffee table set to go with it, the two came from well to do families. Most of their stripper money that they made they gave to the destitute as well as various animal shelters nearby.

Though Phillip wasn’t as big on the Halloween scene, he could understand the appeal. About the only things he had that was considered all out gothic besides his clothes were his collection of skelanimal stuffed animals littered all over his underground penthouse, twenty five different sets of black glittery die, and his various volumes of D&D books, of which he always ended up using a Drow no matter what the character he formed. Then there was his mad obsession with iron wrought gothic pieces placed on the cool stone walls, and of course a matching black and red sheet and thin comforter set that modeled a huge fire breathing dragon skeleton being ridden by the Archangel Azriel. 

“Hello, I am Thomas McGregor, you must be Phillip,” The tall, slender long brown haired male stripper in front of Phillip stated with a small flare of haughtiness. Phillip’s thoughts were drawn away from strange oddball paths and back to the task at hand. Thomas held out his hand for a hand shake, of which Phillip took it firmly. However, before there could be a hand shake, Phillip smoothly bent down and kissed Thomas’ knuckles with his full, soft lips. Hearing Thomas take in a sharp breath, Phillip looked up and caught his vivid “seafoam green with a hint of battleship grey” eyes.

Thomas flushed brightly and yanked his hand back, his hand tingling. He stated softly, “You Americans are so strange.”

“Sorry to have startled you,” Phillip smirked slowly, absently playing with his tongue ring, before straightening and narrowing his eyes at the almost ethereal looking man in front of him. 

Taking in Thomas with a long, appreciative perusing look, eyes flickering down to the man’s adorable black painted toenails and back up delicate ankles, slenderly pale and lightly furred legs of which were adorned by formal looking grey shorts. Thomas also wore a black loose The Cure t-shirt that exposed a good portion of one freckled shoulder, his lightly toned arms now crossed over his middle, hiding his graceful hands. The man’s narrow throat was adorned with a simple black dog collar with a nice sized D hook in the middle. Topping it all off with an attractive blushing face with a lone eyebrow piercing, adorable pierced ears, and perfectly groomed long brown hair that had the tips dyed dark emerald green added to one completely stunning package. Thomas’ cologne was light and smelled a bit like spearmint with a hint of pine. 

Oh yea, Hux’s cousin was going to be his project of pursuit for the foreseeable future. “I was just trying to be a gentleman.”

“Yes, well you are out of practice, Phillip,” Hux sneered over his shoulder as he pulled out a rack of black forest cupcakes from the oven, thick skeleton adorned red oven mittens protecting his hands. Thankfully he could afford to have the best central air in the county. Otherwise baking would have been utterly impossible in the middle of August. Putting down the scrumptious cupcakes on a rack on the kitchen counter to cool, Hux patted his black and red London After Midnight band apron to get flower off of it unsuccessfully. “Don’t mind him, Thomas. He’s a bit of an animal, but totally harmless.” Despite it being so hot and him being a stripper for a living, Hux was wearing a long sleeved black wolfman t-shirt Kylo had gotten him for this past Halloween, and long black yoga pants. His feet were adorned by grumpy cat slippers - also a gift from Kylo.

“Completely harmless,” Phillip nodded, ignoring the sarcasm from Hux. When Thomas arched a brow and raked his gaze up and down Phillip a few times, he counted it as a win. He absently reached over and plucked a gutted - but still otherwise whole peach from the fruit tray on Hux and Kylo’s kitchen island. Rubbing the soft and firm flesh of the peach, he lifted it to his mouth and started lapping at the juicy and slightly sugary hole, the act sinful and blatantly erotic.

“I don’t believe that for a second, Hux,” Thomas stated over his shoulder at Hux. The brunette licked his full lips and turned to look at Phillip again. The man was gorgeous. Too bad he seemed to know of his own beauty - a bit too much. Too much ego in a first appearance wasn’t a good mark in Thomas’ book. However, he of all people, knew how first appearances could very well be damning. And the man was pretty.

Very pretty. Hux hadn’t been kidding when he’d told Thomas a bit about Kylo’s oddball twin brother. In fact, if Kylo and Phillip were standing side by side wearing long sleeved shirts, Thomas would have a tough time telling the two apart. Of course Kylo was naturally wearing a Darth Vader t-shirt today with black shorts and porg slippers. 

Phillip was wearing a black muscle sleeveless BlutEngel shirt, the edges frayed - but looking designer oriented. There was a cool looking tribal red trimmed black flame tattoo running from his left shoulder all the way down the arm in a winding sleeve. The shirt was tight enough to spread over Phillip’s chest and washboard abs to reveal a hint of his pierced nipples and belly button ring. His shorts were black and had enough chains hanging from a thick leather belt, that they clinked whenever the man breathed. His toenails were painted sparkle black - of which matched his fingernails. His hair was down, despite the heat, and it curled at his characteristic pierced ears, to taper down past his nape and tease the sides of his neck and shoulder blades. A silver dragon necklace rested up against his breastbone. Moles and freckles dotted his lightly tanned skin, and there was a thin layer of black liner gracing his pine wood hazel eyes.

Yes, definitely gorgeous. And dangerous. Watching Phillip practically eat the peach out like some pornific gay Master, Thomas found himself suddenly thirsty. Very thirsty. 

He bypassed the pink lemonade and went for the ice cold bottled water. 

\-------------------------------------------

Phillip watched Thomas like a hellhound gunning for a tormented damned soul for the rest of the party. It made Thomas feel a bit uncomfortable, but not in necessarily a bad way. The Ren brothers were very intense, and he’d been warned about this by Hux before even moving to the area. As Hux put it, “they seem to forget what a poker face is supposed to look like, and instead opt for the whole ‘naked feelings leaking out of their eyes and expressions persona’ - it’s kriffing maddening but at least you know what they are feeling almost 99 percent of the time.” Yea, Thomas could totally see, and feel that.

Phillip basically was watching him like he was the most delicious prey he’d ever hunted, and though Thomas was actually quite flattered about the attention, he also found it a bit alarming too. However, Thomas wasn’t getting any true warning bells when it came to Phillip, so there was that. Thomas always followed his gut, for it served him quite well in the past. Licking his lips and swallowing some more water, he nearly choked when Phillip got up from his bar stool and stretched, showing a tantalizing section of his midriff as his shirt hiked up. Catching Thomas’ gaze before he had a chance to look away, Phillip let a playful smirk grace his pouty lips.

The man was torturing him deliberately. Not that Thomas really minded it. And yet, Thomas wasn’t one to go after a hot piece of flesh unless he was really and truly desperate. Being hurt one too many times in his young life, Thomas figured it would just be for the best to not go actively seeking companionship. 

Watching Phillip saunter outside the sliding glass doors in order to take a dip in the pool, Thomas swallowed thickly. He was starting to rethink his strict lack of dating regimen.

No, Phillip might be harmless when it came to perhaps physical and mental abuse, etc, but he definitely was lethal when it came to making Thomas feel like he should just throw down his hard steel plated walls that kept him safe. Hearing a soft cough, he turned and noted Hux as the lithe cousin of his sat down next to him. His attention wonderfully diverted, Thomas accepted some fruit when offered.

Hux narrowed his eyes over his cousin and stated softly, “Phillip might be a bit intense, but if he gets too much, just tell him to back off. That’s one nice thing about him. He might go after a person like he’s in heat and nothing will ever sake his lust until he’s fucked someone into the ground, but he will back off when asked.”

“But, that is the problem, cousin. I don’t want him to back off, though I probably should,” Thomas said running a hand through his hair, absently wishing he should have just put it up today. He just hated, absolutely hated having his hair up. It always made him look weird. 

Well, the bad side of weird, at least.

Hearing both Phillip and Kylo laughing about something outside, both men turned to look over and out the sliding glass doors. The two were trying to both rip each other’s clothes off and shove the other into the pool. It seems that Kylo had recovered quite nicely after his flirt with heatstroke. Hux still narrowed his eyes at his fiance, wondering if it had actually been a good idea letting Kylo out so soon after being ill. But, Kylo would do whatever he damned well please, he supposed. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Hux stated dryly, “Well I’ve done my part. I’ve already threatened Phillip before you arrived. If he hurts you one bit, I’ll make sure he burns in hell for it.”

“Armie,” Thomas snorted, dragging out the dreaded nickname he only used when he felt Hux was being a tad over protective of him. “I might be damaged, as we all are, but I am not fragile. You don’t need to keep protecting me.” 

The fact that Phillip had been interested in him before they even met didn’t surprise Thomas much. He had been intrigued by the mysterious Ren brothers as well. Hux had been pretty secretive about Kylo for a few years while they were dating, and Thomas could totally respect that. However, once the engagement was set in motion this past Halloween, it was like Hux had opened the floodgates and let all of the information he could about his significant other and his relatives in a huge never ending verbal wave. So, of course Thomas was curious. And since he’d seen photos of only Kylo, though he knew that his brother was a twin, it still had made Thomas even more anxious to meet him.

Being an only child and an orphan at a young age, Thomas had grown up with the Hux brothers and though he was still amiable and loved each and every cousin, he’d been closest to Armitage. Perhaps that’s why they had similar interests and ways of doing things. People always assumed that they were twins and that Thomas had dyed his hair brown. 

It probably also was one very real reason why Hux was still Thomas’ best friend after all these years.

“I know you are not fragile. But, that doesn’t mean I will stop protecting you when I am able,” Hux stated, and cleared his throat, not really one for sentimental crap. He changed the subject, “So, if you need any help with costume wear or anything like that once you start at the club, let me know. Lucifer knows I have enough shit in my closets to go round. I am sure I could find you something to wear until your stuff comes in from being shipped overseas.”

“Thanks for the gesture, I might actually take you up on that,” Thomas stated, absently reaching out for some chips and dip. “And thank you for letting me stay with you until I find a place to rent. I have already set up a few appointments in the next week or so at some places.”

“No problem. Kylo and I have discussed this, and well, we wouldn’t mind terribly if you decided to stay on for a few months if you can’t find a suitable place,” Hux said with a small smile. “So no rush. I am sure you want your own place soon enough, but I just wanted to give you the option just in case.”

“I appreciate that, thank you,” Thomas said softly, idly taking up a slice of apple and popping it into his mouth.

\---------------------------------

“So, Hux said that you are going to be looking for a place pretty soon, then?” Phillip asked, towel drying his hair off and making it look sinfully fluffy. He had just come inside from the pool, his skin still glistening with droplets of water. Hux had scowled at him for tracking in water, but then rolled his eyes and just wordlessly handed him another towel. Apparently Phillip had bypassed the carefully laid out towels outside, or perhaps Kylo hogged them all.

Hux wouldn’t put it past him to do so. 

Thomas nodded, “Yes, I have a few appointments set up in different places. Unfortunately a bunch of places that look favorable are further away from work. It wouldn’t be a good idea to live more than a forty minute drive away.”

“Makes sense. Time is money, so I definitely get that,” Phillip nodded, absently moving to the side to let Kylo in. “I’ve been lucky to have a place within walking distance of the club. That wasn’t intentional, it just seemed to work out that way.”

Kylo at least took the time to dry off his feet on a rug designed for such a purpose before he padded into the kitchen to envelop his fiance into a hug from behind. Hux didn’t seem to mind his fiance still having water dripping from his hair, and even handed Kylo a bit of his homemade barbecue sauce. Kylo accepted the treat and moaned slightly around the ginger’s finger, the act causing chills to go up and down Hux’s spine. 

“Delicious,” Kylo murmured before he pecked Hux on the lips and released him to go to the fridge. After rummaging around for a few cold ciders, he absently handed one to Phillip and one to Thomas, who both accepted with small words of thanks. 

“Mmmm, to have a place that close to work, that would be amazing. Though, at the same time it might feel a bit like not ever being able to separate work from home,” Thomas mused, sipping his cider a bit with a soft sigh.

“Now that I think of it, there is a place in my same complex that the tenant is getting ready to move out in a few weeks. It’s similar space to mine, which means it’s mostly underground and has pretty decent central air and it’s affordable. I don’t think anyone is hitting up the leasing office for it yet, if you are interested. I could totally set you up. I actually have their phone number on hand. Want me to text it to you?” Phillip asked in a bit of a rush. He hoped he didn’t come across as being pushy, but he couldn’t help it. To keep himself from making more of a fool of himself, he drank some of his cider, waiting for Thomas to respond.

Thomas thought it over for a minute, trying to keep himself from panicking because was Phillip real? Granted this should totally be setting off his inner warning bells but either they must be broken or Phillip was genuinely just trying to help. The fact that Phillip could literally be living in the same complex as himself in a few weeks time to possibly a month’s time had Thomas’ mouth watering. Oh this was so, so bad. But, at the same time, Thomas couldn’t find it in himself a reason to say no.

Well, he figured he was already going to Hell anyways - if there was such a place.

Might as well have some fun. He just hoped against hope that he didn’t end up getting his heart broken again.

“Sure,” Thomas said, his mouth suddenly dry. He fumbled in one of his pockets for his phone and asked with a steadier voice than he thought it would sound like, “What’s your number? I’ll send you a text so you’ll be able to have my number. Then whenever you have a chance you can just message me the information.”

“Fuck, yes,” Phillip huffed out a small laugh, his face splitting into a happy, relieved grin. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Looking fine tonight, _Green Rabbit_ ,” Phillip stated with a small appreciative whistle. He looked Thomas up and down, taking in all that bared skin and emerald glitter. 

The brunette stripper was wearing sparkling green lacey see through panties. Steel grey and silver silk garters were fastened to a thin belt underneath the panties, giving a hint that the undies could be removed without removing the garters. His long legs were adorned by matching emerald stockings, high heeled sparkle black dress shoes snuggled up to his ankles. Long matching elbow length gloves fit his slender arms and a set of green bunny ears were atop his freshly brushed long hair. Thomas didn't have much jewelry on for his first night of working at the club, just simple small gauge green earrings, hoop nipple rings and a silver hoop pierced in one of his eyebrows. 

Phillip took in all details hungrily, noting the lower tribal navel tattoo and winding gothic tattoo gracing the fair man's right side. Thomas also had a back bunny tattoo on his lower back. The things Phillip wanted to do to the beauty in front of him made the scantily dressed male almost have a problem. A very noticeable problem.

Thomas slowly straightened his back, getting his saucy and sultry mood on. He loved wearing pretty things, and knew how to have fun stripping. Whereas he might be a bit socially awkward when it came to normal life and interactions, he was the complete opposite in performing. Wiggling his ass a bit, Thomas threw a small playful smile over his shoulder at Phillip.

“Thank you. You look ravishing yourself, _Black Glitter Jockstrap_ ,” Grinning further when he heard both Hux and Kylo start laughing at his teasing, Thomas added, “and it's _Emerald Bunnypaws_.”

“That's a new one, Phillip. Very astute,” Kylo teased his brother, snorting when the other stripper rolled his eyes and gave him the bird.

As Hux and Kylo got into position on the stage behind the large draping black and grey curtains, Phillip came up behind Thomas and hovered, making sure he didn’t touch the man without permission. They might be performing, but Phillip respected boundaries when he was able to. He did, however lean in to whisper into Thomas’ ear, “Touche _Emerald_.”

Thomas huffed a small laugh, feeling like bouncing on his heels as they waited for Mitaka to cue them. Licking his red full lips, Hux looked around at the four of them and purred softly, “We look positively gorgeous. Going to be a packed house tonight, I guarantee it.” The ginger was wearing a seductive arrangement of sheer black and red lace sparkling corset, matching glittery red nearly transparent thong, charcoal grey stockings, garters - all of which was covered by a thin sheer frilly skirt. He had a few bangles on his right wrist, red earrings and belly button ring, and a black dog collar for accents. Eyelids were adorned by smokey red eyeshadow and his feet had on almost black sparkling high heels.

“Full Moons always bring out the craziest people, so watch your asses,” Kylo advised, running a hand through his hair and taking position behind Phillip. Both men were wearing black speedo thongs that had silver rhinestones on the straps except for certain areas. Though the group loved their glitter, they wouldn’t be caught dead having rhinestones where it could chafe. Ear piercings, nipple and belly button rings were glittering in the dim light. Phillip also had on a sheer tie on tunic, though it did little to mask his tanned physique.

Thomas noted that the man had no tan lines to speak of - of which was an amazing feature considering where they lived. Even Kylo had a bit of a darker left arm than right due to driving around town. Since both Thomas and Hux were pale skinned and burned very easily, the two were chronic invalids whenever it came to being outside. It was better for them to either pack on twenty tons of spf 150 sunscreen or just not attempt to be outside much at all.

Hux reached over and rubbed Kylo’s Aurebesh tattoo lines on his left collar bone that spelled out neatly ‘Property of Hux’. “I still can’t believe you did this,” he commented fondly.

“Best tattoo idea I’ve ever had,” Kylo murmured back, being totally honest. Perhaps his other two tattoos - one spider web on the left side of his neck, and one sword on his right leg, were fancier and more intricate, but they didn’t mean nearly half as much as the Aurebesh one. 

Hux flushed prettily and he propped himself up against the stripper pole beside him, sliding his left hand up the cool steel. The ginger figured maybe he should get a tattoo like Kylo’s. He only had kitty paw prints on his left side in honor of Millie of course. Looking over at Thomas, he noted that the seasoned stripper was in his element, though he looked a bit nervous.

It made sense, considering it was his first time on this particular stage.

The crowds and scenes might change, but the thrill of putting on a show never failed. Some people might get tired of it after a while, but to people like Hux, Kylo, Phillip, and Thomas, it never got old. 

Soon they heard Mitaka announce over the booming speakers - drowning out the thrum of dark gothic music announcing their stage names.

“I now present to you _Cocoa Huxbitch, Queenie Spankertons, Stamina Nick_ and new sexy boy _Emerald Bunnypaws_! Give them a round of applause and let’s get this party started! I am sure these boys will give even the most coffin libidoless residents an erection resurrection of their dreams!”

Thomas snorted at that, but quieted when the roar of the crowd suddenly swelled as the curtains were parted and drawn back to reveal the four.

Now, it was time for the show.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks later….._

After Thomas nearly busted his ankle trying out a new pole at the strip club, he was ready for the night to be over. He was stiff, sore, and he had to move in the morning. Granted, he didn’t have much stuff to move over to his new apartment and Hux, Phillip, and Kylo were all going to help, but he really could use a fucking break. Snoke had just fired a stripper the week prior due to catching the man stealing from the till. The man must have not been the brightest crown in the box, in Thomas’ opinion if he thought that he could steal from his own place of work when there were security cameras all over the goddamned place. 

Still, that meant that all four strippers were now having to double up on shifts. Phillip and Kylo had it worse since another coworker - a stripper/bartender named Phasma had gone on a month’s long vacation to Australia. Phillip and Kylo were now helping out the bar while Hux and Thomas only had to deal with the extra stripping to cover for Phasma.

Thomas ached all over. His feet hurt, his back hurt, even his hair hurt. How could hair HURT? 

“Oh my Lucifer, I would kill for a full body massage right about now,” Thomas sighed as he sat down in the passenger side of Phillip’s shiny black Ferrari. Buckling his seatbelt, he huffed out a loud sigh as the dark haired stripper started up the car and headed out of the parking lot near by the strip club.

Phillip looked him over with concern. Because Thomas was moving the next day, and still hadn’t even thought about renting a car yet (or buying one), Phillip had offered to start giving him rides to work as long as the brunette paid for gas. It was a win win situation, considering Phillip was a bit less anal about the cleanliness of the interior of his car than Hux and Kylo were about theirs. Plus, Thomas felt like he had trespassed on their hospitality long enough.

He just had to get moved in, and then he’d be fine. His apartment was even closer to work than Phillip’s though they lived in the same complex. So, it was merely half a mile to work for Thomas. He was definitely looking forward to that.

“I could give you one,” Phillip offered with a very serious look on his normally playful face. Without their goth makeup on, both of them probably had bags under their eyes. Thomas hadn’t really looked in a mirror the past two days except to re-apply washed off makeup, he’d been so tired and worn out. Even his grunge clothes of an oversized black t-shirt and black jeans still had random glitter all over their surfaces. Idly he rested his black and green flip flop adorned feet to the side, careful not to rub on the already sore heels.

“Really?” Thomas blinked at Phillip tiredly. “You know how?”

“Yes. Used to give them all the time to my ex when she worked too late at the office,” Phillip said, turning at a light towards Scottsdale.

 _Female ex…. Interesting,_ Thomas thought, way too exhausted to jump to conclusions. “Bless you. I would be in your debt.”

“Don’t tell me that or I might start thinking dirty,” Phillip teased, though he changed the subject when Thomas didn’t rise to the bait. The poor boy must be running on fumes - even more so than himself. “Do you want to go grab a bite? Not very many places are open but there’s Filibertos - kind of really greasy but satisfying.”

“That shouldn’t sound so delicious right now but fucking shit, it does. I normally don’t eat junk food much unless it’s chocolate, and even then it has to be organic,” Thomas sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest. “At this point I’d eat a whole elephant. Do they have chicken tacos or breakfast burritos with extra bacon? I remember having a few of those in New York on the layover to here. Probably will taste different, but at this point I don’t care.”

Phillip snorted but nodded, “Yea they have those.”

“Splendid,” Thomas mumbled, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. “You sure it’s alright?”

“Yes,” Phillip replied softly, adding, “You aren’t the only hungry stripper in this car. I got you covered baby.”

Thomas was so out of it that it wasn’t until they were at the drive through that he registered what Phillip had called him. Flushing scarlet and smiling slightly, he hesitated a bit before reaching over to interlace his fingers with Phillip’s. The dark haired man looked down at their joined hands in bemusement, but then he was pulled away from his thoughts when a nasally voice blasting through the drive through speaker ruined the moment. He kept their hands joined until they moved up to pay and take their order.

\--------------------------------------------

Thomas felt a small shake on his shoulder and he jolted awake, almost in a near panic. Phillip was smiling at him as he parked the car. “Sorry to wake you but we are here. Home sweet home.”

That’s right. He’d also accepted the invitation to crash at Phillip’s tonight to give both Hux and Kylo a break. Granted, he was moving tomorrow morning, and Hux and Kylo didn’t live too far away from the complex, but this way Thomas could head over to his own apartment and get it all cleaned up before he needed to go pick up the moving truck, etc at around 1 pm. Unfortunately he couldn’t do much about the heat they were going to have to deal with during moving, but the four of them should make quick work of loading and unloading. 

He already had the keys to his new place, and had inspected it a few days ago. The apartment cleaners were good but not as thorough as he’d like.

So he’d just wipe down the place a bit first thing in the morning. 

“I am terribly sorry for falling asleep like that. Shows you how exhausted I really am, I guess,” Thomas apologized, though he knew he didn’t need to. 

He was right when Phillip arched a brow and shrugged, “We all need a vacation after the hell of a week we’ve been through.” Plus, if Phillip really thought about it, the fact that Thomas - a person who usually was uptight when it came to his fast driving, actually felt safe enough to fall asleep in his car, well it made him feel pretty damned good.

Getting out of the car was interesting, considering Thomas’ body seemed to have decided to want to stay put for the foreseeable future. But, he managed and followed his host for the night into the downstairs basement apartment. Looking around tiredly, Thomas noted that the place did look similar in layout to his own, with two bedrooms, one nicely sized bathroom, a huge kitchen / laundry room, sizeable closet space, and a huge entertaining room. It looked to be about as big as Thomas’ 1050 sq foot apartment. 

One of the reasons why Thomas chose the apartment Phillip had referred to him was because of the size of the kitchen. It was big enough to fit four to five people in it comfortably. Plenty of cabinet space and counter space. And if there was one thing he shared a passion for with Hux was the love of cooking. It was also nice to have a laundry area with an energy efficient HD Washer and Dryer. 

The apartment was cool, though Phillip had a few fans going regardless. There was central air available for both places, so Thomas wouldn’t ever have to worry about getting too cold or too hot, which was a plus. Phillip’s place was surprisingly neat compared to Hux and Kylo’s crypt. Thomas wasn’t sure if Phillip was a neat person by nature or if he just cleaned everything spotless because he knew he was having company. Either way, it was nice to see everything in order.

The walls were white, adorned with various intricate looking pieces of wrought iron, the main room had a nice black suede sofa, glass coffee table and end table set with matching wrought iron accented lamps, pale carpet with a large black and red throw rug in the middle of the room, and nice sized dark cherry wood entertainment center, complete with a large flat screen TV and several game consoles. Feeling himself wanting to check out Phillip’s DVD, CD, book, and game selection, he snapped his attention back to the dark haired gorgeous man when he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Rather tasteful,” Thomas supplied, walking over to stand next to Phillip. For a long minute both men stared into each other’s eyes and the tension grew so thick, Phillip could have sworn they could cut it with a lightsaber.

Clearing his throat again, Phillip licked his lips and nodded, “Uh, yea, thank you. Let me go set this stuff down and show you around?”

Thomas nodded sleepily in agreement. However, when Phillip turned and put the bags of take out onto the coffee table, something made Thomas really want to kiss him. So once Phillip turned back to glance at him, the brunette long haired man acted.

Phillip’s lips were as soft as he imagined, and the reaction he received in answer was almost instantaneous. 

Phillip let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss, absently letting Thomas’ backpack he’d been lugging around to help out with fall off of one shoulder and onto the ground, forgotten. Wrapping his arms around Thomas’ lower back, pulling him up close for more contact had the thinner lithe male all but growl in response.

Thomas pulled away after another long moment of enjoying the slow kisses and murmured against Phillip’s slightly bruised lips, “Tour would be good, but I like this better.”

“Mmmm, as tempting as you are and this is, our food won’t stay and it’ll go bad if we don’t eat it soon,” Phillip sighed in regret. Honestly, he’d fuck Thomas into the ground or any surface if the other man wanted it right now, but both of them were friggin’ exhausted and hungry. Once their bellies were full and perhaps after a good night’s sleep, then there might be some time for more carnal explorations before Thomas had to go clean his apartment in the morning.

“You sure you can’t sustain yourself on devouring me alone? We can’t just put the food in the fridge until later?” Thomas knew he was laying it on thick, but hell, it had been a while since he’d enjoyed sex of any kind outside of singular masturbation. There was also the fact that he was too tired to keep his brain to mouth filter in place. Running his hands down Phillip’s well defined chest, noting the material of the other stripper’s wife beater was thin and taut. It was easy to find his pierced nipples, and he absently tweaked them with his thumbs through the fabric.

Phillip let out a low growling moan, leaning into the touch. Looking over the seductive tempter that was Thomas, Phillip tried to form a coherent protest. What snapped his control, was when Thomas bit on his lower lip, desire flashing over his green eyes like wildfire. All prior reservations and thoughts went out the door.

It didn’t take long for Phillip to divest Thomas of every stitch of his clothing, and he was just as quick mapping out each inch of bared skin with licks, nips, and touches. Soon Thomas was pushed onto the couch, and before he could try to protest or try to undo Phillip’s pants, the man dropped to his knees in front of his splayed pale freckled legs. Thomas let out a ragged moan when sudden wet heat encased his rapidly thickening arousal, his cock half hard and dripping precome. Phillip lapped it all up, holding the base of Thomas’ cock with his left hand, teasing the soft neatly trimmed hairs there, while the right gave soothing and grounding touches up and down the other man’s left leg. 

When Thomas needed to grab for purchase, but didn’t know where to do so, Phillip seemed to understand. He pulled back up off of Thomas’ cock and purred seductively, “Pull my hair. Feels good, baby.”

“Fuck, yes,” Thomas hissed, reaching down to eagerly touch Phillip’s sweaty but still silky dark brown tresses. Tugging sharply on a few locks had Phillip whining in pleasure. Fully hard now, and coaxed on by Phillip’s erotic pierced tongue and sinful mouth, Thomas let out sharp gasps, moans, and keens. He nearly shot up off of the couch when Phillip started fondling his soft, furry balls and shaved area behind them. 

Noting that Thomas had piercings there, Phillip felt his own cock strain at the confines of his tight black shorts. It turned him on like no other, causing him to cant his hips a bit for friction that wasn’t present. 

It being so long since he’d last had a blow job, much less any kind of sexual attention besides by his own hand, had Thomas coming embarrassingly fast. Phillip took it in stride and sucked all of the fluid down his throat, his tongue rubbing Thomas’ sensitive underside of his cock. Fingering the piercings behind Thomas’ balls, he pressed upward to stimulate the other man’s prostate a bit more. Thomas arched his back, nearly ripping Phillip’s hair out of his skull as he had a second, but more pseudo orgasm.

Phillip pulled off of Thomas after another long moment of overstimulating the man almost to oblivion and gently kissed the softening tip of his cock. Raising his dark honey brown gaze up to meet Thomas’ blissed out green, he slowly smirked, licking his lips free of come. There were still a few droplets on his chin, but the stripper didn’t seem to mind. Thomas unceremoniously flopped over instead of scooting over so Phillip could sit down beside him. Naked, sated, tired, and ravenously hungry, Thomas leaned over to kiss his new lover thanks. 

Phillip accepted the kiss and snorted when Thomas’ stomach rumbled. 

“Apparently my stomach agrees with me. You drive a man completely and utterly to delicious ruin,” Thomas mumbled, causing Phillip to snicker softly.

“That good?” At Thomas’ soft hum in concurrence, Phillip added, “Wasn’t sure I still had the gift. Bit rusty. It’s been a while.”

“Same. I can return the favor if you’d like?” Thomas offered, reaching down to palm Phillip’s noticeably large bulge straining up against the fabric of his shorts. 

Phillip bit his lower lip and whispered softly, “Please.”

If Thomas was berating himself for coming so fast, he shouldn’t have worried. Phillip had only felt one touch of Thomas’ wet heat and it was all over for him. Arching his back and crying out in pleasure, Phillip came so hard he nearly saw stars at the edge of his vision. Thomas swallowed his essence, tongue flicking dirtily against Phillip’s still leaking slit. Thomas pumped Phillip’s softening cock a bit more, coaxing out a few more drops of his come before he pulled off with a pop. 

Sated, Phillip tucked Thomas into his side on the couch, both naked and enjoying the peace and quiet of the apartment. Thomas absently traced the tattoo on Phillip’s left arm and shoulder, watching the skin twitch under the attention. 

“So, I guess I am not sleeping on the couch tonight, correct?” Thomas asked, snickering when Phillip barked out a startled laugh.

“No, you can sleep in my bed. There’s plenty of room for bed sharing,” Phillip purred, running his fingers through Thomas’ luscious locks. “Plus I still need to give you that massage.”

“Good,” Thomas sighed and relished in the small bit of comfort in his otherwise chaotic life.


End file.
